


Admitting Imperfection

by elle_enchanted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/pseuds/elle_enchanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia proclaims that she has no visible faults, but Scott sets out to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Imperfection

If someone were to ask her to name her top five faults, she’d laugh and tell them that she wasn’t aware of any. Logically, Lydia knows that perfection is unachievable, but she can sure strive for it, can’t she?

“That’s complete bullshit, and you know it,” Scott laughs next to her at the lunch table. Since Jackson left during the summer, she reluctantly joined Scott and his pack of friends at their table. They were the only ones who knew what’d happened, and she got tired of pretending all the time.

“Don’t swear, McCall, it’s unattractive,” Lydia takes a bite of her apple, letting the juice run down her chin and neck. “Besides, you’re just jealous that I’m practically perfect in every way, and you’re, well, you.” She flashed him a bright smile.

“She’s got a point, you know,” Stiles pipes up. “Just because you have big white teeth and _gorgeous_ eyes doesn’t mean you’re anywhere near perfection.”

Scott throws his own apple at Stiles’ head, where it bounces off and rolls down underneath the table. “Don’t encourage her!” he says, his voice covering Stiles’ painful exclaim of “Ow!”

The conversation moves onto the topic of dance that weekend, and Lydia zones out the rest of the table from her mind as she checks her email on her phone. Even with her eyes focused on the screen in front of her, she can still feel Scott’s eyes on her the rest of the lunch period, his voice noticeably absent from the table’s discussion.

When the bell rings, they head off to English and Lydia takes her usual seat at the front of the class, pulling out her books and piling them on her desk. Just before she has a chance to get up and sharpen her pencil, Scott takes the seat next to her, a seat that is far from the usual of his.

“I can think of at least one fault,” he sing-songs, slouching in his seat and spreading his legs obscenely underneath his desk.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Oh really, McCall? And what would that be?”

Scott shrugs and puts his his fingers to his lips as the teacher walks into the room. He turns to face the teacher and never looks back at her.

Lydia is so distracted that it takes three tries for the teacher to get her attention. When she finally does answer the question, she hears Scott snicker next to her and it takes all of her willpower not to lean over and smack the back of his head.

She doesn’t have another class with him for the rest of the day, so she can’t ask him what he meant until after school. She taps her foot as she waits by Stiles’ Jeep, checking her watch every five minutes. When Scott finally shows up at half past three, she points at her wrist.

“You’re late! I have a hair appointment, and you two idiots promised to take me!” 

Stiles coughs and begins to stammer an excuse. “Well, we were, uh, we had to...”

“Coach wanted to see us, that’s all,” Scott cuts in. “Don’t worry, you won’t miss your appointment. Come one, Stiles.”

Lydia doesn’t say a word on the way, and only says, “Pick me up in an hour,” as she exits the Jeep.

Usually hair appointments help relax her, but today she’s on edge, her nails tapping the chair as she sits, and even the hair dresser notices, asking if she needed anything. Lydia accepts a cup of tea, but she still feels antsy.

An hour later, she takes a seat outside the salon. Five minutes pass before she pulls out her phone to send a text to Scott.

_You two coming or what?_

_Rlx princess. Trfc. B thr soon._

Lydia scowls before sending a text back.

_Your grammar is horrible. And I told you not to call me that._

_As u wish. ;)_

Another ten minutes pass before the boys arrive. She climbs into the Jeep without a word, slamming the door behind her.

Stiles frowns at her in the rearview mirror. “You don’t look any different.”

Lydia glares at him for a while before Stiles finally shrugs and starts the drive to her house.

When they drop her off, Scott gets out as well, waving Stiles on. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

Stiles waves back before speeding down the street.

“What are you doing, McCall?” Lydia crosses her arms. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

Scott pulls out a book from his backpack. “English project, remember?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Fine, whatever. Please, come in!” She reaches to open the front door, but finds it locked. She rummages in her purse for a minute before groaning. “Dammit!”

Scott frowns. “I thought you said...”

“Oh shut it, Scott.” Lydia slumps down onto the front step. “We’ll have to wait for my mom to get home now.”

“That’s fine,” Scott says, taking a seat next to her. “I’m sure I could think of something else to do.” He leans toward Lydia, taking her cheek in his hand, leaning forward as if he was going to kiss her...

“Wait, I should text my mom, let her know where I am.” Scott pulls out his phone from his pocket, fingers fumbling with the keys.

“Would you just kiss me already?! I’m tired of waiting!” Lydia exclaims, and Scott bursts out laughing. “What is so funny?”

“You still haven’t figured out a fault?” Scott asks, his nose nudging hers.

Lydia blushes, and plays with her hair. “Fine, you got me.” She pulls Scott closer and kisses him herself, taking his hand in her own and guiding it slowly up her skirt.

She knows his faults as well as he knows hers, and Scott McCall is horrible at resisting temptation.


End file.
